


[檀九<-梦][檀九R-18]白色相簿 08

by toumako



Series: 假面骑士EX-AID（all九条贵利矢） [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drugged Sex, Incontinence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumako/pseuds/toumako





	[檀九<-梦][檀九R-18]白色相簿 08

——真奇怪。

可能是麻醉起了效果，贵利矢眼前一片模糊，只能隐隐约约看到檀黎斗确实配得上“英俊”二字的脸。  
这么多天，这么多次了，身体却还是会对檀黎斗的胡作非为起反应，唇齿的交缠不但没有因为过分熟悉而变得无感，反而让贵利矢上了瘾，闭上眼想要索取起更多。

——这个人，简直就像麻薬一样。  
——知道接触之后就会受伤，可能是永远无法摆脱的伤痛，却一次又一次地、一次又一次地想要靠近，想要亲吻，即使可能无关爱情。  
但贵利矢此刻的脑海里没有檀正宗的吩咐，没有蓝原淳吾的笑容，只有无边的漆黑。  
属于这个男人的漆黑。

“咕唔？！”  
身上最私密的位置传来一小阵异物感。檀黎斗的手不知道什么时候就拉下了贵利矢的牛仔裤链，不安分地摸索进去，直到一根手指探进贵利矢的私处。很快手指又开始蠕动着扩张，搅弄搔刮脆弱敏感的内壁，指节一节一节地深入，有力又无情。  
等穴口已经能吞吃下一根手指了，檀黎斗又因为贵利矢身体里的柔软度和湿度一顿，不过联想到贵利矢之前就有男朋友，如果已经被好好调教过的话，这样似乎也不奇怪了。  
但贵利矢的视角就完全不一样了，只有他知道，蓝原和他在一起时几乎是只顾精神契合的柏拉图派，即使最亲密的动作KISS也只有点到为止，更别说做这种程度的事了。曾经贵利矢斗胆问过蓝原需不需要自己帮忙抚慰，在蓝原红着脸委婉谢绝后两人就再没提过类似的事——更别说这种程度的事了！

“……檀……黎斗…………轻呜、点……”

第二根手指也已经完全伸入了，贵利矢像被同时灌了媚药和酒，疼痛逐渐麻痹无感，快感却一步步升腾上来。他现在完全顾不上檀黎斗的状态如何，仅是体内那两根小幅度搅动抠挖的手指就能把贵利矢逼疯，下身因为从未体验过的刺激而颤抖，过分紧张的躯体让檀黎斗第三根手指迟迟塞不进去。  
“好啦，稍微放松一点。”檀黎斗虽然还面带微笑，嘴上却有点不耐地下令。毕竟在他认为，贵利矢对这种事情并不陌生，在床上多到没必要的矜持只会让人感到麻烦。  
贵利矢本就花了大部分精力忍耐身体上的不适，现在更在气头上连粗话都克制不住爆出来：“你这混……哈啊……第一次……谁知道、怎么……放松啊！……笨蛋……”

——已经不行了……

贵利矢几乎要睁不开眼睛，下身又胀又酸，檀黎斗的手指还时不时碰到一些过分刺激的地方，每次都能激得贵利矢一阵喘息。  
——再这样下去的话……要……

“……哦？”  
贵利矢无意道出的实情没有换来半分疼惜和怜悯，反而惹得檀黎斗玩心大起，耐心也多加了几分。檀黎斗抽出沾了水渍的手指，不顾贵利矢的痛呼，简单粗暴地把他拉到了正常躺在床上的位置。牛仔裤被扒拉下来的微凉让贵利矢清醒了一秒，可肉穴里再次传来异物感后、指腹刮搔内壁的刺激又让他瞬间跌回热浪欲海。  
“确实药效开始发作了，有经验的人可不会这么快，”檀黎斗很满意地再次搅弄贵利矢一片泥泞的深处，笑看贵利矢还相当粉嫩的阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立着，顶端楚楚可怜地流下透明的前液，另一只手也不愿安分，伸进贵利矢高热的口腔里玩弄软滑的舌头，“也真是难得，你这张嘴里吐出的居然不是谎言啊。”  
贵利矢注意到什么似的有些紧张起来，扭头摆脱了檀黎斗与舌共舞的手指，问道：“你……还往麻醉里加了别的？”  
“助兴罢了。毕竟这可是重要的奖励。”檀黎斗此时已经探入三指，淫靡的水渍从肉穴内流到了指根，穴口软弱地任人摆弄，即使贵利矢还没有完全反应过来，肉体却已经准备好迎接檀黎斗进入了。  
有点恶趣味地，檀黎斗半褪下西装裤，握住自己早已炙热难耐的分身，用头部在贵利矢的会阴处滑动，那里已经一片湿滑，好像一用力就会滑到后穴内部的样子。  
檀黎斗也确实这么做了，这副又热、又看似浪荡的身体，一生唯一一次纯洁的所属权就归结于檀黎斗了。粗大的肉刃一层层挤开内部的软肉，过分湿漉的肉壁毫无半点反抗之力，反而像孩童一样吸吮着，背离主人意志地渴望被精液填满。  
“……呜啊！……呼……啊……”  
不在一个级别上的柱状物没入身体，敏感的内壁向大脑传回无与伦比的欢愉，贵利矢再无暇思考任何事情了，檀黎斗往麻醉里混入的催情剂意外地效果拔群，单是被其他人的阴茎插入，贵利矢没有受到丝毫抚慰的粉色肉棒就要濒临极限了。  
可这时体内的肉刃却忽然往外抽出，这一抽不要紧，龟头下的冠状沟却狠狠刮过了贵利矢的敏感点，本来就无法忍耐也没必要忍耐的身体就这么被硬生生推上高潮，即使檀黎斗还未动过贵利矢的分身一次。  
“啊啊！哈啊……呜……咕嗯……呜……”  
贵利矢抬起的一只手堪堪遮住泪眼模糊的眼睛，意义不明的呻吟声像哭泣又像欢喜，积攒已久的浓精一股脑喷洒出来，洒落到了腹部乃至胸口的伤处，贵利矢却无法对痛觉做出任何反应，脑袋已经被高潮的快感充满了，潜意识想要成为檀黎斗专属的雌性。  
“真不错的表情。”檀黎斗拉开贵利矢遮在脸上本就无力的手，泪珠也顺势滑落，原来应该相当让人心疼的眼泪，配上红透的脸颊、微蹙的眉、噙满被男人插入而产生生理泪水的眼睛，和嘴里暧昧模糊的呜咽，完全就是世上最淫乱的表情。  
把贵利矢的双手按在床上后，檀黎斗只退到穴口的阴茎也蓄势待发，即使贵利矢高潮时随之抽搐收张的处女肉穴也相当诱人，但檀黎斗决定，还是先把床上这个色情的男人玩到离开自己的肉棒就不能自理。  
“明明是男人……屁股却意外地是堪比女人的名器啊。”  
檀黎斗说罢便再次插进湿热的蜜穴，贵利矢一时再吐不出精液的肉棒无辜地抽动着，透明的前液不停分泌、流下，跟先前贵利矢自己的精液混在一起。而后穴也为了弥补什么似的，一股滑腻的爱液涌出，淋在身体内部硕大的龟头上，感觉到这一点的檀黎斗又不禁为贵利矢身体的才能一顿。  
“……不，失礼了。……你的身体，可是比女人还要淫乱啊。”  
语毕，檀黎斗没再说话，只是腰部剧烈地运动，把大肉棒一次一次戳进贵利矢毫无防备的肉穴里，滑液随着剧烈的抽插被挤出穴口，然后内穴深处又流出新的滑液，偏偏贵利矢第一次感受性爱就被催情的身体又紧得要命，透明的爱液没有减少肉棒和穴壁的摩擦，反倒平添了太多情趣。  
贵利矢彻底无法思考了，身体软趴趴地随檀黎斗挺腰的动作摆动，檀黎斗插进来就绞紧柔软的内壁，檀黎斗抽出去就更紧咬着挽留，如此反复十百来次。每次出门都好好打理的发丝散乱，衬衣老早就被解开大半，微凸的胸部染上了白浊，只有可怜的乳粒挺立着，同阴茎一起期待男人的爱抚。  
得偿所愿。檀黎斗狠狠揉捏了一把贵利矢硬得发红的乳尖，再用手撸动几下贵利矢的阴茎，贵利矢就轻易攀上了第二次绝顶。  
“咕啊啊啊啊啊啊！——”  
怎么也遮挡不住的甜腻淫叫。贵利矢的意识又一次被吹飞，檀黎斗却不因此停下动作，贵利矢就一边被高潮的快感冲刷着射出稀薄的精液，一边后穴被不停抽插快乐到发痛，屁股已经会随着檀黎斗的动作无意识地抬起迎合了，俨然像一只发情的母狗。  
深处最敏感的地方被无情捣弄，即使早已高潮了也被狠狠地持续撞击，仅是初体验的贵利矢被卷入檀黎斗的狂风骤雨，再也回不去了。  
暴雨终于贵利矢体内倏然的充盈，大量的精液一股一股喷射在肉穴深处，像是要灌满贵利矢整个人一般，贵利矢的小腹都微微隆起，淫乱的母狗后穴被男人的精液填满了，就像它一直期待的那样，就算在檀黎斗抽出肉棒的时候，还一边含住吞咽不下的精液，一边一张一合挽留着檀黎斗。  
被剧烈内射的快感又让贵利矢达到了一次高潮，但发红的肉棒已经没什么可以射出的了，一跳一跳地相当可怜的样子，肉穴这才像射精一样“噗噗”地喷出再也含不住的精液，紧接着阴茎也汩汩地断断续续流出失禁的尿液……

TBC


End file.
